Vastatosaurus rex
Vastatosaurus Rex is the main antagonist in King Kong. He is a descendant of a Tyrannosaurus and is the largest terrestrial predator on the prehistoric surviving island of Skull Island, reaching the height of 10 metres) tall at the head and measures up from to (24 meters) long and weighing around 30 tons. In the 2005 film, they served as major antagonists. Vastatosaurus rex is fictionally hypothesized to be what Tyrannosaurus rex could have become if the species was allowed to evolve unhabated after the past 65 million years. A theory of their advancement could be due to the vast abundance of large prey and the rarely changing enviroment of the lush Skull Island and humid temperatures similar to the Mid to Late Jurassic to which the high oxygen levels caused accelerated growth for animals as well on the tropical island. Like their prehistoric relatives, Skull Island V. rexes have little competition for their position as top predators. Despite their size, they can turn on a surprising burst of speed for short periods, often acheiving speeds of 25 mph (40km/h). The Vastatosaurus has developed many unique features over the 65 million year time gap between the age of dinosaurs historically, but they still bear several recognizable similarities to their Cretaceous cousins. Vastatosaurs have large heads evolved over time to be thicker and bulkier, giving them extra protection, and its overall leather-like hide reduces physical injury from hunting if its choice of prey is smaller then itself. Its gaping mouth is its main tool for hunting, filled with large teeth that are constantly being regrown to replace those lost in conflict. Unlike most theropods, the Vastatosarus has overlapping teeth pencil-like teeth one would find in modern day sharks. Their heads are shorter and more compact than that of their ancestors, intensely reinforced with thick bone. As the primary weapon of the animal. An individual Vastatosaur's head is often distinctive, being covered with scars and calluses due to its bulky body making it too slow to maintain lengthy pursuits but have shown to be able to express short quick charges at the target if they preforming an ambush attack. Because of its overwhelming size on Skull island, they do not hide or mask themselves to ambush their targets but ironically alert them with a roar thus showing that they use the element of intimidation to disorient potential prey rather then strategically stalk them. It tends to follow or tailgate prey with an open mouth awaiting opportunity to make the first bite. However, as said earlier despite its limited use of intuitive adaption, it is easily destracted if carrion is within its hunting path and will stop to eat it regardless of the intentional prey's condition. This titles it as an opportunistic hunter. They also will change or negate their hunting targets if they pick up the specific sent of the Island's Gorillas whom they are in direct competition with because they unlike any other creature on the island can kill them. When hunting smaller prey in groups they are shown to posess a level of cooperation when paired together and also show slight problem solving capacity as they will often "Go around" blocked passsages to get to a target that may attempt to hide from direct reach or line of sight. Abnormal bone growths form from old battles with prey, other preda tors, rivals, or even mates were not uncommon. Narrow, short rib cages and a large gap between the ribs and hips allow V. rexes surprising flexibility for animals of their size, a necessary adaptation to survive amongst the towering trees and broken terrain of Skull Island. The Vastatosarus has adapted to a limited but notable ability to problem solve. It has the mental capability to knock down large stone objects obstructing its path toward smaller prey who may try to conceal themselves between them. If still within its intrest it will also find away around obsticles to pursue prey. (ex.Going around terrian baracades finding an open path to continue its linear search.) Like early Tyrannosaurs, their forelimbs are small in comparison with the rest of their body. One distinctive feature that distinguishes them from Tyrannosaurus is the additional digit on their forelimbs. Tyrannosaurus Rex only two fingers on their forelimbs, but V. rexes have three. The extra digit, though small, acted like a thumb and was useful when dragging into dead animal; the tiny arms helped to pin swinging meat against the carcass. However they were of no known use for hunting and often seen sheathing them toward its body. While juvenile V. rexes tend to cluster in the thick jungle interior, the large adults hun t mostly in the open areas of the lowlands, where they can move more freely. Large males seek the most open territories, while mature females usually stake claim to areas on the fringes of the forests, where they can find cosey nesting sites. Fiercely territorial, adult V. rexes suffer no rival encroachments on their hunting grounds. Territorial boundaries are regularly marked with urine, and dawn roaring warns other animals in the vicinity that they will not be tolerated. Other predators can detect a lot about the physical condition of the owner from the smell of its urine, and the size of the animal can be determined by the sound of a roar. Displays and scenting minimize potentially dangerous confrontations between animals of different sizes. Occasionally, disputes between evenly matched carnivores can erupt. With the threat of serious injury, these confrontations are usually resolved with intense roaring matches in which each animal tilts towarn the ground and bellows in an attempt to intimidate the other. If this fails, violence is used. Older V. rexes bear the crisscrossing scars of many such fights. Exceptions to their solitary existence are made in the breeding season. Males leave their hunting grounds to seek females in season. If the female is receptive she will accept the mating proposal and the pair may stay together, hunting in the female's territory for several days before she tires of him and sends him on his way. Young V. rexes seeking to hone their hunting skills sometimes follow adults at a safe distance during the mating season, watching and occasionally stealing meals from unguarded kills. Taking advantage of the season of nomadic adult males, bold adolescents may move in to claim currently undefended territory as their own. V. rexes are capable of tackling very large prey species, but their massive size is as often employed to intimidate smaller carnivores and bullying them from a kill. While effective hunters, a meal is safer to obtain by simply appropriating someone else's meal. Vastatosaurs have intensely acidic stomachs, capable of processing even the most rancid rotting meat, a feature that serves the species well. Their massive jaws can exert astounding pressure, shattering bones to expose the rich marrow less robust predators are unable to reach. Vastatosaurs tend to employ ambush tactics, using cover in and around waterholes or in forested areas to surprise prey. Ligocristus are the primary prey of adults, being the most abundant. Ferrucutus and Brontosaurus are more dangerous prospects, although if a young or sick animal can be separated from the protection of the herd, it can be an easy kill. Smaller species are likely game, though most are too small to provide a sufficient supply of nutrition. The greatest challenge for the hunter lies in concealment. Full grown Vastatosaurs are dark green in coloring, and despite their size, can be surprisingly stealthy, using scrubland and unstable ruins for cover. Their dark scales also help them warm up quickly at dawn, boosting their energy levels to gain an advantage over still sluggish herbivores. This mighty beast is the most powerful predator on the island, and the largest carnivorous dinosaur ever to live, being bigger than Tyrannosaurus, Giganotosaurus, Carchardontosaurus and far bulkier and heavy-set than Spinosaurus. Physical adaptations The V.rex is the most formidable predator on the island. With its crocodillan-like skin, huge jaws, large size and surprising speed. When against humans its invulnerable to harm. The only animal on the island capable of taking one down is kong Appearances *''King Kong (2005 film)'' (first appearance) *''Peter Jackson's King Kong: The Official Game of the Movie'' *''King Kong 360 3D'' Gallery 590.jpg Vas3.jpg|V-Rex fighting Kong. Vas2.jpg|V-rex in the 2005 film. Vasrex.jpg|V-Rex staring at Kong. Rex.jpg|V-Rex roaring at Kong. Vastatosaurus.jpg DSCN1866.JPG|Minifigure of the V-Rex. DSCN0262.JPG|Minifigures of the V-Rex and Kong. KK OntheRaft 2106 PSD-132 psd jpgcopy.jpg|The V-Rex attacking the Venture Crew. Vrex.jpg DSCN3950.JPG 920341_20050804_790screen001.jpg Battle.jpg Category:Dinosaurs Category:creatures Category:Creatures Of Skull Island Category:Enemies Category:Deceased characters Category:Killed by Kong